fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 38
( Meteonoid’s left knee lays flat on the ground, while Meteonoid holds his gut in pure pain ) Demenatic Wolfie) I haven’t even made a movement...or nibble... Termoce) You’re weak to me! *Kicks Meteonoid onto the ground* Screw you! *Jumps onto a wall and out of the building* ( Meteonoid lays on the ground in pain ) Outside... ( The mysterious, green Bakugan watches Termoce ) ( Termoce jumps off the building, turning back into Terrarym ) ( Terrarym’s body turns to a bird’s and he flies away ) Meanwhile, inside Darterym... Barinel) ECHO, ECHO, ECHO! *Screeches* ( Creatures suffer from the pain of Barinel’s screech and burst apart ) Barinel) I’m a one man band... ( DF pulls the chain, doing nothing ) Nebula Meteonoid) Harder, pull harder! Barinel) *Pulls four guns out, one for each hand* Say hello to my little friends! *Fires bullets at the creatures* ( The creatures burst apart ) ( DF puts his two feet against the attached chain and yanks the other chain over it ) ( The chain still doesn’t break ) Nebula Meteonoid) YOU HAVE SUPER STRENGTH, THINK OF IT! DF) I HAVE SUPER STRENGTH! *Yanks the chain with all his force* ( The chain shatters over the attached chain ) DF) … Nebula Meteonoid) Uh... DF) I must be able to fire lasers out of my eyes... Nebula Meteonoid) I cannot do that, therefore you cannot. DF) I BELIEVE I CAN FIRE LASERS OUT OF MY EYES! *Fires lasers out of his eyes, cutting the attached chain* Nebula Meteonoid) *Falls, while holding DF* I can... *Lands onto the ground* Barinel) *Pulls out a bat* Hehe-''' '''( The creatures all fall apart, disintegrating ) Barinel) Aww... In reality... ( Meteonoid’s head sticks off the ground, black light coming out of his eyes and mouth ) ( Demenatic Wolfie’s mouth is covered with drool ) Wolf) *Digging through his pocket* Wolfgang, take a left and go straight down the hallway. The first door down that hallway is where all your friends and family are, I’ll release them when I get there. *Throws the key backwards* Wolfgang) Okay *Catches the keys* Wolf) Just wait for me, don’t touch anything! Wolfgang) *Walking towards a door* Okay... *Still walking towards the door* Wolf) There shouldn’t be any security either. Wolfgang) Okay. *Getting closer to the door* Wolf) I’ll be there soon... Wolfgang) Okay...*Leaves through a door, taking a left* ( DF and Barinel slowly form on the ground ) ( Darterym forms above Meteonoid’s body as purple energy ) Demenatic Wolfie) Dessert is here, Wolf. Wolf) Good, absorb it all! Demenatic Wolfie) This’ll be delicious! *Flies into the purple energy* Darterym) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wolf) Darterym, I never needed you. Not once! You were only brought back for one purpose, to feed Wolfie all your energy...And looks like you are. Have a good time in eternity because your death is Wolfie and my success! Darterym) *Getting smaller* YOU’RE A FOOL, WOLFIE CANNOT ABSORB ALL MY POWER, I’M TOO MUCH! Wolf) You’re not too much for Wolfie. Darterym) I AM TOO MUCH! I WILL SOON REFORM AND PUMMEL YOU TO A PULP! Wolf) If you can try. Darterym) *Wolfie’s body is being seen again* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wolf) THE AGONY! Dar) *Lands on the ground, after going through the hole in the roof* I couldn’t fi- *Looks at Darterym* LORD! ( Wolfie absorbs the rest of Darterym, her whole body becoming darker ) ( Dar’s body breaks apart, dying instantly ) Wolf) The end. ( DF lays on the ground unconscious, while Meteonoid and Barinel lay on the ground in ball form ) ( Wolfie turns to her ball form ) In the hallway... Crysemtion Volf) *In ball form* Something suspicious with him. Wolfgang) What? He’s been so nice like I father he was... Crysemtion Volf) He’s tricking you... Wolfgang) No he isn’t... <.< Crysemtion Volf) Oh he is, you weren’t like this before...We agreed on him not being trusted. Wolfgang) So, we can trust him now...I’m getting my wife, children, and friends back... Crysemtion Volf) What if this is a trap? Wolfgang) It’s not a trap, he gave me the keys to the room... Crysemtion Volf) And he should be opening it...NOT YOU...HIM, WOLF! Wolfgang) *Stops at the door, getting the key out* … Crysemtion Volf) NO, NO, NO! *Gets in front of the door, blocking Wolfgang from using the key* Wolfgang) ...Volf, move... Crysemtion Volf) No, Wolfgang...We’re waiting! Wolfgang) My-''' '''Crysemtion Volf) AWOOO, SIT DOWN! Wolfgang) …*Backs into the wall, leaning against it* Meanwhile, Wolf has dragged DF into another room, carrying his Bakugan as well... Demenatic Wolfie) It was such a delicious dessert... Wolf) I can tell. Demenatic Wolfie) It felt great! Wolf) Okay...*Picks DF up* Demenatic Wolfie) I want more! Wolf) Later...*Enters a code on a capsule* Demenatic Wolfie) What are we doing with him? He’s completely useless... Wolf) He’ll be useful. ( The capsule opens up ) Wolf) I already have plans for him really...*Slams DF into the capsule* Special plans for him...*Throws Meteonoid and Barinel into the capsule* Demenatic Wolfie) Like feeding him to me? Wolf) Maybe...*Backs out of the capsule, entering a longer code* ( Lasers appear in the capsule ) Demenatic Wolfie) Maybe? How about yes... Wolf) *Enters another code* Well, if he makes it through the atmosphere, then there’s a better possibility of a yes. ( The doors to the capsule close ) Demenatic Wolfie) He better, I’M STARVING! Wolf) He should, unless he runs out of oxygen that is...*Enters a fourth code* Have a nice trip! *Backs away from the capsule* ( Wolfie follows Wolf’s movement away from the capsule ) ( The white coated and dark window with some gold capsule, releases some smoke ) ( Wolf and Wolfie exit the room, it’s doors closing ) Wolf) Next, give Wolfgang a portion of what he wants. Demenatic Wolfie) And the rest are food for me?! Wolf) Possibly, now get into my pocket and be quiet... Outside... ( A circular part of the roof has opened ) ( A roar becomes hearable, smoke coming out of the circular opening of the building ) ??? 2) …*Makes a giant leap onto the building, that takes thirty seconds to land* ( Like a rocket, DF’s capsule rushes out of the building ) ??? 2) *Watches the capsule quickly move into the air* … *Jumps up, grabbing the capsule, nothing changes to its movement or speed* Inside the building, Wolf has met back up with Wolfgang... Wolf) I said you could go in... Wolfgang) I know, but Volf insisted we wait for you. Wolf) Really? *Looks at Volf* Hand me the keys, Wolfgang... ( Wolfgang hands Wolf the keys ) Wolf) *Takes the keys* NOW, MOVE! ( Volf moves out of the way ) ( Wolf puts the key into the door, opening it ) ( The door swings open, Wolfgang grabbing it before it smashes into Volf ) Crysemtion Volf) Thank you. Wolfgang) You’re welcome...*Walks into the room* ( Volf follows Wolfgang ) ( Wolf flips a light switch revealing tubes sticking out of the ground, each holding a person, filled with teal liquid ) Wolfgang) … Wolf) *Walks to a keyboard, with a monitor on top* My whole experiment was to get you to help...AND IT WORKED! *Laughs sadistically* YOU EVEN HELPED ME DEFEAT DARTERYM, BUT NOT ONLY THAT...YOU ALLOWED ME TO TAKE ALL OF DARTERYM’S POWER FOR MYSELF! *Wolfie rises from Wolf’s pocket* Demenatic Wolfie) *In ball form* And it was delicious... Wolfgang) SO YOU USED ME! Wolf) Eh, yeah, I knew you would help me for your friends and FAMILY... ( Wolfgang looks down ) Wolf) But a deal is a deal, I’ll let your whole family go and some of your friends... Wolfgang) *Looks back up* SOME?! WHY NOT ALL! Demenatic Wolfie) Take it or become my feast! Wolfgang) Volf... Crysemtion Volf) Make us! YOU GAVE US A DEAL, WOLF, YOU GAVE US THE DEAL THAT WOLFGANG WOULD GET EVERYONE SINGLE PERSON BACK! Wolf) DOESN’T MEAN I CANNOT CHANGE THE DEAL, HAHAHA! Wolfgang) DAD, YOU-! Wolf) I just activated the self-destruction of this whole entire building, take- ''' 3 '''Wolf) -the deal and I’ll stop this. 2''' '''Wolfgang) … 1''' '''Wolfgang) I TAKE THE DEAL! Wolf) *Stops the self destruction of the building* Good choice *Presses another button* ( Tubes open up with liquids pouring and people dropping ) ( Nintendo, Mike, Kyle, C22, Ice, Alice, Jenna, Alexandria, Aaron, and Samantha fall out onto the ground ) ( Except, instead of falling onto the ground, Wolfgang catches Samantha ) Wolf) Zero... BOOM! Outside... ( The building explodes ) ( ??? 2, the mysterious, green Bakugan, watches the explosion, sliding off the capsule ) ( ??? 2, falls with Wolfie and Wolf passing by, carrying a container covered in gray metal ) On the ground... Wolfgang) *Still concussion* … *Blanks out* ( Blood is around the ground, some bodies aren’t bodies anymore. Deaths are all around between Bakugan and people ) ( ??? 2 lands on the warzone like ground ) ??? 2) *Appears in Wolfgang’s mind* My partner is picked... ( ??? 2 runs around the ground, making green flames surround the warzone like ground ) ( ??? 2 runs around the ground, making the flames grow and connect into a closed rectangular pyramid ) BOOM! ( The flames explode, the field cleaned and bodies are now bodies. No one is moving yet though ) ??? 2) My name is Jupico and my partner is picked...Welcome to safety... ( Jupico walks to Aaron, turning to his ball form, and landing onto Aaron’s hand ) ''The final episode of Defaming Fogs. Compared to most of my seasons of my story, Defaming Fogs is one of the shorter series, with longer episode pages. What did you think of the ending? Was it good or bad? What's Wolf's plans and were could he be going? What importance is DF and the metal thing Wolf took? Why did Wolf only free a certain amount of people? Is Varym's Bakugan/Holder Bakugan form's name good or bad? What questions do you have for me? Comment below. '' '' Defaming Fogs' final episode was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Barinel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Dar Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Kyle Category:Alice Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Aaron Category:Samantha Category:Jupico Category:Termoce